mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Endercreeper9999/Premium Quest and other thingmajigs
1. Premium quest I'm not sure many people really care about Premium Quest, which I am honestly fine withnif that's the case, and this has no influence on my decision for the game; I'm no longer showcasing or releasing content pertaining to the game, not even Homing Thistle. My reason is that... It's 15 characters. If I release them all, not many people will sit down and use each individual one, and also because these characters are intended for the fullgame only, and as such contain some compatibles with eachother. I did try them against regular, non-compatible characters, but ended with glitch or dissatisfying results. Now originally, I was just going to leave Toadstool unreleased, as I know there'd be certain people who use her and only her for... reasons, I shall say. Anyone who knows what Toadstool does in PvZ2 should be able to guess. But for those who don't I'll just say I wouldn't really want to have it associated with THAT type of stuff when it wasn't intended as such, y'know? However, this doesn't mean I won't be quitting PvZ content as a whole, as you'll see right about... now: 2. Project: Shadow plants If my subtle hint somehow didn't give it away, the way Nightshade is powered-up is through fighting alongside another character; Moonflower. Not only that, but I plan on doing the other Modern Day plants, known as shadow plants, to go along with them. Each will have their own style. Here's what is planned: Moonflower Regular: Mainly a supporter than a fighter that doesn't deal a lot of damage. Activates other shadow plant's powered-up states and moves when fighting on the same team as them, excluding itself. Powered: N/A Nightshade Regular: Close-range fighter that does lots of damage up close, although this makes him vulnerable to enemy attacks. Powered: Focuses on powerful projectiles, in contrast to close-ranged physical attacks. Mainly vulnerable if enemies get too close. Shadow Shroom Regular: A mix of physical attacks and short ranged projectiles make up his moveset. Can inflict poison upon enemies. Powered: Has longer ranged projectiles, but now focuses on dealing huge damage through inflicting poison. Dusk Lobber Regular: Focuses on lobbed projectiles to deal heavy damage, with her physical attacks not dealing anywhere near as much damage Powered: A focus on lobbing multiple projectiles, but they take a while to launch as a result. Physicals do more damage than before. Grimrose Regular: Has a heavy focus on hard hitting physicals, in addition to grabs to do extra damage. Has an instant KO hyper. Powered: Not much is changed, aside from higher attack damage (Borderline cheap) and slowly charging power. I want to do these in-order, starting with Moonflower and ending with Grimrose. They'll all be done like my other PvZ chars are being done. 3. Next Undertale character I've been debating on which Undertale character to do next. On one hand, I want to finish Sans, but with so many versions being made and released I'm losing motivation for doing so, and with RoySquadRocks making Frisk in the near future, I've pretty much given up on Frisk altogether, as his will undoubtedly be vastly better and more recognized than mine (And since Frisk is kinda going through development hell yet again). No offense to the guy, for I will definitely be using his Frisk whenever he does create it. So, I've been considering three options; Mettaton EX, Asriel (kid form), and Gaster. I also really want to do Alphys NEO and Temmie, but I still need some assets and resources for them. After posting this blog, a new poll will be put on my userpage, to tell me which char of the three above you guys want most. Whoever wins will be my next Undertale character, and whoever placed 2nd will come after the 1st place winner, and ending with the 3rd place winner. Wrap up Seems like a lot of work, especially given I'm still doing my coursework/classwork/whatever you want to call it, being Premium Quest. However, I have since made myself some free time to spend either on Mugen or with my sweetheart (Tomorrow is a day with my sweetheart just as a heads up, whilst Sunday is Mugen time). Regardless, I'll be sure to not overwork myself for the sake of getting a character released. As always, hope everyone is doing a-ok. Category:Blog posts